Durcheinander
by Lady Sanna
Summary: Mulder and Scully split into different directions trying to find a fugitive on the run. Little does Mulder know what lurks in the shadows. Scully's motherly instincts will have to kick in on this one...


A/N   
  
The X-Files and the characters do not belong to me, but the fic does. Please do not take anything from it without me knowing about it. Thanks! Reviews are always welcome.  
  
Durcheinander  
  
Lady Sanna  
  
The man burst open the door and looked for a hiding place. He didn't have much time to search and they were gaining on him. A wooden crate filled a dark corner. Perfect. He squeezed behind it and controlled his breathing.   
  
The two FBI agents cautiously walked in with their guns drawn. They scanned the area and watched for any movement. Their steps echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse as they searched for the fugitive.  
  
Mulder signaled for Scully to take the right while he inspected the left. He made sure no one was around the corner and continued. A noise sounded and he pointed his gun in that direction. He looked down and found a paint can rolling in front of his feet.  
  
He sighed and put his gun down. He relaxed a bit but tensed when he saw a shadow in the light. It wasn't Scully. He quickly turned around and was about to shoot, but a large wrench whacked him instead.   
  
He let out a cry and fell unconscious. Scully heard him and rushed in the direction of the noise. "Mulder!?" She saw his body on the floor with blood trickling from his head. She took out her cell phone and called for an ambulance, while checking his head injury.  
  
*~*~*  
  
9:37 p.m.  
  
Washington DC  
  
Scully sat beside his bed, hoping that he would recover soon. Everything seemed to be in order and his stats were normal. She just hoped that the man hadn't hit him too hard on the head.   
  
His hand suddenly started to move and his eyes began to open. She stood up, glad that he was finally waking up.   
  
"Where... am I?" He felt the bump on his forehead and checked his surroundings. There was a woman beside him, a red head. She looked at him with a mixed feeling of concern and happiness. He started to feel confused.   
  
"Do you feel better, Mulder?" Her fingers grazed the side of his face.   
  
"Who are you?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
  
Panic shot through her body. Oh please don't let this be happening, she thought. "It's me, Scully. Dana Scully. Don't you remember?"   
  
Confusion was still stuck on his face. He didn't exactly know what was happening. "Dana.. Scully..." He said slowly, trying to remember who she was. "Nope, sorry. I don't know who you are, but do you know where my mommy is?" He asked in a young boyish tone.  
  
The female FBI agent couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the Fox Mulder she knew or was he just playing around? "W-What? Your... mommy?"  
  
He nodded like an anxious child. "Yeah, where is she?"  
  
"Mulder, if you're playing a joke on me, you better stop it right now." She felt like she was talking to an actual five year old.  
  
Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes and his fingers started to fidget with the sheet. "I just want my mommy." His voice was low and she could barely hear him.   
  
Scully turned around for a moment. What was she going to do? What is going to happen at work? How is she going to turn him back? And most of all, what is going to happen when he is going to find out that his mother is dead?! Her head started to pound as questions piled up.   
  
Okay, she can handle this. After all, she has baby-sat before. How hard could this be? She turned around and faced him. "Muld- I mean, Fox, everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. You can stop crying now." Her hand patted the top of his. It was so odd, using his first name.   
  
"Your mommy is...is.." She had to think of something fast and something convincing. "She's on a secret mission out to save the world!" She smiled awkwardly.   
  
An imaginary hand slapped her head. Smooth move.   
  
He wiped the tears away with his arm. "Really?" Those hazel eyes searched hers.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah and I'm here to take care of you while she's gone." She hoped that he would take the bait.   
  
Mulder grinned and started to bounce happily on his bed. "Cool! We can play hide and go seek together and play with my toys and aliens and you can read me bed time stories and..."  
  
He just went on and on. Scully already felt tired. How was she supposed to play with a six-foot five year old? Her imagination started to kick in, wondering what it was going to be like.  
  
She became lost in thought, but came to when someone tapped on her shoulder.   
  
"Dana? When am I going to get out of here? I don't like this place, I want to leave." He crossed his arms and pouted.   
  
"As soon as the doctors say it's okay to leave, then I'll be able to take you home and we can play games. Does that sound good to you?"   
  
"Yup!" He nodded and hugged Scully tighter than she expected. He probably doesn't even know his own strength. She gasped for air when he released her. This was going to be a long week.   
  
  
  
11:26 p.m.  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
There was no way that Mulder was going to stay at his own apartment. It wasn't exactly a good place for a young boy to stay. Besides he seemed to like her apartment a lot. He had to examine every thing and every corner.   
  
It was hard for him to go to sleep. She had to read him at least four stories before he gave in to the idea of resting, but his energy was still high. Do all mothers go through this?   
  
He finally went to sleep a few minutes later, resting his eyes and breathing deeply. Scully touched a few locks of his brown hair, moving them aside as she watched him. He looked so peaceful.   
  
She yawned and decided to get some rest herself. They had a big day tomorrow and she had to somehow cover up his amnesia. The doctors told her that it would wear off in a few days and that she just had to go with him.  
  
The pullout bed called her name. Good thing she replaced the mattress, because now she won't have those uncomfortable springs at her back. She dropped onto the bed and instantly fell into a deep slumber.   
  
Next Day  
  
6:51 a.m.  
  
Scully's Apartment  
  
Small slits of light poked through Scully's blinds. It was getting brighter by the minute. Soon the sun was shining as bright as the morning sun. Scully woke up and blinked her eyes a few times. Was everything back to normal or was it the same?   
  
The mattress creaked a little as she got up and walked over to her own bedroom where Mulder slept. She opened the door and found him still asleep, hugging his pillow like a teddy bear. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with him, just the fact that he was embracing the pillow a little too tight.  
  
She quietly changed in the bathroom and started to make breakfast. The aroma from the french toast and coffee wafted through the air, waking Mulder up. He yawned and stretched out his arms.   
  
"Dana?" He stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen. His stomach growled as he neared the kitchen. "I'm hungry." He tugged at her sleeve as she piled up the french toast on a plate.   
  
"It's almost ready. You can sit at the table and wait if you want." She turned off the stove and set the plate on the table. "What do you want to drink?"   
  
Mulder looked up at her from the table. "Milk of course!" He smiled, eager to eat.   
  
She returned his smile and took the carton out of the refrigerator and poured some into his glass. He thanked her and started to wolf down the meal. She was glad that he enjoyed it, but she just kept on worrying about dressing him.   
  
They would have to go to his apartment and pick out something that she would have to force him to wear. She knew that little boys never like to wear suits. The clanking of the silverware made Scully come back to reality.   
  
"Done! What are we going to do next?"  
  
"We're going to get you dressed and then you can come to work with me." She put the dishes into the sink and headed for the door, while putting on their coats.   
  
"Yay!" He jumped for joy as they headed out the door.   
  
This was something he would never do, but it was humorous watching him do childish things. It was a side of him that she has never seen and will probably never see again. Unless he gets hit on the head again. She smiled at the thought.  
  
8:11 a.m.  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
"Fox, no! That's supposed to go on the other way." She struggled to get his shirt on the right way and his tie straightened. He was only half way dressed and they were going to be late for work. As she searched his closet for pants, he started to run out of the room.  
  
He didn't want to wear a suit. Why couldn't he wear something else? He spotted a plant and tried to hide behind it, using some of the leaves to cover him.   
  
Scully turned around. "Okay, here you-" Her eyes scanned the room. He wasn't there anymore. She sighed and looked around the apartment to find him. He wasn't hard to find, he stuck out like a sore thumb.   
  
She started to laugh when she saw him trying to hide. "Come on, Fox. We're going to be late." She beckoned for him to come out of his hiding spot.   
  
"Aww.. Do I have to wear a suit?" He dragged his feet and followed her back into the bedroom.   
  
"Yes, you do. Don't you want to look nice?" She handed him the pants and a belt.   
  
Mulder took them and put them on correctly. "Yeah, I guess." He checked himself in the mirror and put on his shoes.   
  
"Ready? Let's go." Scully grabbed his hand and lead the way to the car, with Mulder not looking forward to the day ahead. Skinner's going to kill us for being late again, Scully thought.  
  
9:22 a.m.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Mulder & Scully's Office  
  
"Ooo.." Mulder played with the little alien on the desk. "Look, Dana, I can make it fly!" He took a rubber band and fastened it to the alien flinging it.  
  
"What?" Scully turned around and found a small object coming toward her and hitting her in the forehead. "Ow!" She massaged the spot where it hit. "Ugh!"  
  
His hand covered his mouth in shock. "Uh-oh. I am so sorry!"   
  
"Fox!" She rolled her eyes. "It's okay. It was an accident, right?"   
  
He brightened up. "Yup!"   
  
The phone rang and Scully picked it up. "Agent Scully."  
  
"Agent Scully. Assistant Director Skinner needs you and Agent Mulder in his office A.S.A.P." The secretary said on the other side.   
  
Scully looked at Mulder, who was still playing with the little gray alien. "Okay." She hung up. "We're going to go see a mean bald guy real quick, okay?"   
  
He stopped playing and placed it on the table. "Okay!" They started to walk out of the office, but Scully paused.   
  
"You're going to act as professional as you can, okay? Say sir to the man and don't make any mean comments. Be on your best behavior."   
  
He nodded and followed her to Skinner's office.  
  
9:35 a.m.  
  
Skinner's Office  
  
Skinner sat at his desk staring at the report Scully handed him. He flipped through the pages and closed it. Mulder fidgeted with his fingers, bored to death.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Agent Mulder? You don't seem like yourself today."  
  
Mulder looked up into his eyes. "No. I'm fine." He plainly said and went back to doing something else more interesting.  
  
The AD looked at the other agent, waiting for some kind of explanation for his behavior. So far, he had started to giggle when he saw him and he looked far more interested in the things on his desk.  
  
"Sir, may I speak to you outside?"   
  
He eyed Mulder and accepted the proposal.   
  
"Fox, just sit here until we come back. Don't play with anything." She got out of her seat, once he nodded, and walked out.  
  
Skinner closed the door behind him. A confused look was on his face. "Since when did you call him Fox and why did you say "play"?"  
  
"Sir, this may be hard to believe but, Agent Mulder is going through a stage of amnesia. When we were chasing the fugitive, he was hit on the head on a certain area and fell unconscious for a while. When he awoke, he thought that he was a five year old boy."   
  
He smiled a little. "A five year old..?" Laughter started to build up inside him. "You're saying that Mulder thinks he is a five year old?"   
  
She slowly nodded. This wasn't really funny but at the same time it was. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Well, we can try to hit him again." He placed his hands on his hips.  
  
Scully thought about it. "The doctors said that it would wear off, but I can't live with him like this for a week. ...Let's do it."   
  
They found a hard flat object and entered the room. Mulder was still sitting there with his hands in his lap. "You're back!" He spotted the object behind Skinner's back. "What's that?"  
  
"Sorry, but this is for your own good." Skinner raised the object and hit him on Mulder's head, hard. He fell to the floor and this time no blood was seen.  
  
Scully rushed to his side and turned him on his back. "Mulder? Are you okay?" She felt the bump on his head. Now he has two unusual lumps on his cranium.  
  
"Ughh... Scully? What happened?" He sat up and felt his head. He pulled back as he felt the bumps.   
  
She supported him as he slowly stood up. She felt relieved when she heard him say her last name. "I'll tell you later, but you have to lie down. I'll bring you home." They walked out.  
  
AD Skinner winked at her and she smiled. Oh how this was going to be a memory that they would never forget. "Oh and Scully, you are in charge of taking care of him. So you can take the rest of the day off too."  
  
She thanked him and when they were out of the room. Mulder noticed something odd. Something didn't feel right. He looked down.   
  
"Hey, my shoes are on the wrong feet."  
  
Case Closed: February 28, 2004 


End file.
